


Shark Attack!

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Seven Days of Cherik [4]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, I AM DRUNK, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Only Pics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets his hands on Photoshop and comments on one of Michael's photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Days of Cherik: Day three.
> 
> Yes, this is not a fic, it is crappy Photoshop, but at least Fassavoy/Cherik related. I will finish this seven days challenge, no matter what!!!

 


End file.
